Beryl & Betrayal
by Rouge1
Summary: A twist of sorts on Darien upon the side of evil. What would've happened had he joined Beryl willingly? This story tries to figure out just a bit of what might have transpired.


Title: "True Colors: Beryl & Betrayal"  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, and the characters thereof, are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own them, nor do I intend to utilize them for any profitable purposes. Simply the purpose of writing entertainment.  
  
  
  
That all being said.....  
  
  
  
Content: Fraternizing with the enemy, some Serena-bashing, and sexual situations. Consider yourself warned. Proceed at your own risk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Commencing in 5.......4.......3.......2.......1.......  
  
  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
  
"I love you, Beryl, Queen of the Dark Kingdom." With that having been said, Prince Darien knelt before the shocked temptress, taking her hand and kissing it in one smooth motion. And although Beryl had been head over heels in love (as well as lust) with him for the past millennia or so, never had she expected such a direct confession, and hence, it caused her to feel faint for but a moment.  
  
"B-but I thought you were in love with that Moon brat, Serena! Exactly what makes you come in here and make this sudden declaration?" Beryl demanded, a rather suspicious look upon her features.  
  
"Simple," he explained. "I had but created a deception in loving Sailor Moon in order to weaken her spirit and resolve. You see, my...nay, our generals, planned it all out so that the Princess would merely think my heart was devoted to her. As part of that plan, I let my life be intentionally ended when the Kingdom was attacked, so I wouldn't be pressured into defending it. And after the proper age of my rebirth hadbeen achieved, dear Malachite paid me a visit and restored the memory of my plans. It was only a matter of time, patience, and planning before I gave that whiny meatball bitch the backstab she deserved. And now, here I am, offering myself before you."  
  
The look of surprise on Beryl's face turned into a devilish grin, which turned the Prince on immensely. "I had always hoped of being with you, and yet, why?" she wondered aloud. "You always seemed to have..." Beryl continued as she spit out the next word, "...goody-goody intentions."  
  
That provoked a deep chuckle from Darien's throat. "Ah, and yet, you see, it was all a mere ruse. I mean, let's face it, that half-assed blondie couldn't truly defeat your creatures if her insanely annoying appetite depended on it. Besides," he added, "You've a hell of a lot more to offer a powerful bachelor such as I. Beautiful, strong...and sexy, to boot."  
  
All of the Prince's flattering words caused the Dark Queen to develop a healthy blush upon her cheeks, despite her malicious nature, which also caused Darien to become even further aroused. "I am pleased at such as choice, O evil Prince, and would be delighted if you were to be King at my side. And yet...." Beryl let her voice trail off.  
  
"Yet.." the Prince continued for her as he tried to figure out the look in her eyes, "you want something in return?"  
  
"Quite correct." was her reply.  
  
"Anything for you, my love," he answered, "and I do mean anything.." he finished, his body feeling warmer than usual.  
  
The Queen's only response was to lick her lips before her request. "What I want...is for our bodies to unite. For me to fuck you out of your mind, and for you to do so to me in return. For as long as we can...in one night."  
  
Darien made but a polite bow and replied, "I shall, my Queen, for I, too, have been wanting to ravage your sexy being...it has been a subliminal, yet powerful urge since the day I regained me powers.." he let his voice trail off as he deftly moved to sweep the Dark Queen into his arms, causing her to let out a small giggle of sexual delight that was but a small hint to the desire and anticipation within her body and soul.  
  
A rather loud clanking noise was heard as both pairs of eyes shot to the floor, noting that the Queen had dropped her precious staff in all of the awe and excitement of the situation. As the Prince turned his head to undoubtedly inform her of it, Beryl quickly pulled her mouth to his ear. "Leave it....for now. Let's just retire to my chambers, shall we?" she proposed, her voice but a whisper. Though, even as she finished speaking, she let her dark powers activate, transporting them to her private room. A room few ever saw. And even fewer were those who survived her wrath long enough to regret entering it without permission or invitation.  
  
The room itself was of a moderate size, equivalent to that of any common living room, or so the Prince thought. Its size, however, was where the similarities ended. Many objects were arranged throughout the room. Whips, both in the chain and leather types, adorned with thorns and spikes for additional pain, respectively. Leather outfits in sleek jet black, dark violet, and blood red mounted upon her vanity. Next, the pictures. Many pictures of, quite naturally, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, Darien's former alter-ego (and a hell of a wuss, he thought to himself). Not surprisingly, the pictures of his played pawn were scattered, each one having been destroyed in some way, be it by dagger and whip-slash marks, or just plain burning. In an opposed manner, the pictures of himself were all collaged and framed together, arranged in the form of a small shrine. Small, of course, being a rather comparative size to that of her vanity, let alone the void of this room in general.  
  
Finally, his eyes fell upon a bed truly fit for a man of his caliber. Dark blue silk was all he could see, along with the headboard composed of black iron and steel, twisted and turned to reflect the owner's dark desires, into a twisted decoration that would belong just as much in the dungeon of a dominatrix. Also, the bed seemed to be emanating a rather strong aroma. He casually began to intake it, and it caused the Dark Queen to blush again, this time in much more embarrassment than anyone would have ever seen.  
  
"Such a luscious scent.." he noted.  
  
Beryl let her lips curl into a grin. "Yes..it is but my essence, magically manipulated into a sort of perfume." She casually licked his ear. "You truly adore it?" her voice asked as he caught yet another look into her eyes and found himself lost within the sexual power brought by her eyes alone.  
  
Darien could only return the favor of her tongue with his lips as they found their way to her chin and kissed her there. Meanwhile, the rest of him finished his self-appointed task and laid her upon her bed, her scarlet hair slowly falling across the sheets, making him want her that much more.  
  
The Queen, however, was done waiting. She had spent an eternity waiting and hoping, and she would have her prize now. Her hands quickly grabbed her lover by the shoulders, pulling him onto her almost immediately and invading his mouth with her tongue, feeling the tenderness of his against her own. His response was to let her maintain control for but a while, after which she let him slide his tongue into her mouth, exploring and exciting her to the point of nearly laughing as she felt his tongue tickling her, yet she maintained control.  
  
Soon, though, she did laugh and proceeded to push him off slowly. "Let's not expend all our energy in but a single kiss, my Prince," she said as he laid himself upon her shimmering sheets. The Queen then slowly moved herself up and off the bed as he moved into a sitting position and found his eyes wondering what the evil grin on her face was for as he cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
Her only gesture was to point at his shirt and flick her hand. "Off!" she commanded as her eyes narrowed in a hungry look. Casually, the Prince nodded, gripped one hand to his torso cloth, and yanked, ripping it off with little effort, causing his love to gasp at his small, yet impressive feat of strength.  
  
As if it were nothing different from usual routine, he flung the damaged garment to the floor and raised his eyebrows at her. "Your turn."  
  
"Gladly..." she purred, letting herself sway just a bit before him, her arms slowly beginning to roam her body, to make him want, to make him need. Her upper limbs worked in a manner only she knew and did, letting her arms travel, with her hands feeling herself up, much in the same way she wanted him to feel her. Her slender hips, those bountiful breasts (delightfully more impressive in size than the blondie's, or so he noted), and her smoothly curved ass presented themselves each in turn, but only to tease, for the moment, seeing as how her lavish dress was still clinging to her. Slowly did she twirl a bit and continue to model herself off to her lover before planting her feet flat, shoulder-width apart, after which her hands slid themselves upward and gripped at her lengthy garb, slowly pulling it down, revealing herself in the process.  
  
As the Prince observed the Queen's little stripdance, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her skin as it slowly presented itself to him with each passiong moment as more and more of the garment was tugged southward. The realization of his eyes on her body, however, was not fully realized until she had pulled the dress off completely, stepping aside from it and giving it a small kick with her foot, to fly over to an unobserved corner of the room.  
  
Her blooming breasts (at least a D cup, he immediately noted), topped with proportionately-sized areolas and nipples, were the first thing to strike his ever-darkening fancy. Secondly, the smooth, flowing curves of her slender body and skin made him think he had truly been missing out on such a treasure. Finally, seeing her mound, nestled perfectly between her legs, with a full cropping of hair as red as that perched upon her head, made him truly believe that this was what he wanted....what he needed...what he absoulutely had to have. And it's all mine, he thought to himself with a mental grin.  
  
"So," Beryl asked as she approached him carefully and put her hands at her sides, letting her hips sway just enough to tease him more with her walk, "does this meet your fantasies' standards?"   
  
Darien could do little more than nod in an eager manner as her hands found their way to his, and place them upon the sliken cheeks of her ass. "Then watch me," she said as her hands began to wander to her chest, "as I show you what I've done for an eternity's worth of nights, wanting you..."  
  
That having been said, she gently clutched ber breasts with both hands, fondling them slowly, so as to savor every motion, every breath, and every moan. Being already deeply aroused, it took little time for her nipples to harden and for him in return to grin and feel her navel with his tongue. "Not bad," he mused, "marvelous, in fact. Keep going..."  
  
She delightfully obliged, licking her fingers up with her tongue and proceeding to resume torturing her nipples, the saliva providing additional stimulation, resulting in harder nipples and sharper moans from her throat. It didn't last, however, as she quickly pushed him into a laying position back on the bed and crawled over him, turning herself around to let him get a good look at her pussy, her pinkish folds slightly shimmering with fluids from her earlier efforts upon herself.  
  
Beryl then turned to her lover, only to look at her back with a bit of curiosity. Her only reply was, "If you want it, dear, you'll have to work for it." She then licked her lips and slowly began to undo his pants.  
  
Darien quicly got a cocky look in his eye as he set his sights on her mound and casually placed his hands on her, one rubbing a thigh close to her wetness, the other hand givng her ass a quick slap, just to hear her shriek, causing her to look back at him and call, "Naughty boy!" with an accompanying giggle.   
  
Slowly did his caressing hands work their way to her wet hole as he felt her hands pulling off his pants and trunks, feeling his member unsheath itself right in front of her face as she deftly caught it in one hand and gave it a slight squeeze to encourage his touch. Upon feeling his fingers gingerly caressing her nether hair, her lips quickly placed themselves upon his cockhead, enveloping it and kissing it with her tongue, much in the same way she did his lips.  
  
The Prince quietly gasped and, in response, began to caress her folds gently with his fingers, feeling the light lubrication between his fingertips and thumbs as he brought his face closer to have a much better view. While stroking her wetness, he quickly located her pulsating nub (something he grudgingly had to give Serena credit for, amongst all her uselessness), and began to kiss it gently, provoking her into slowly stroking the base of his cock with her hand as it gripped the hardened member tightly. Both of them could easily feel his cock becoming quickly lubricated as her mouth dove down on his member every now and then (a hell of a lot better than the blonde bitch would ever try, the Prince thought to himself with delight), bathing the whole of his dick with her nasty tongue as her free hand found its way to his warm testicles and slowly began to handle them gingerly, much like handling delicate glass or china.  
  
Soon did the Prince find a groove, using thumb and forefinger to caress and pinch her clit, as his tongue began to dive into her opening, making her redouble her efforts upon his member like a starved animal. Between the moans, the gasps, and the occasional spank, swiftly did their bodies move with each other, in a slow, yet highly lustful manner, each wanting to give the other as much as could possibly be derived from such effort.  
  
Not long after, though, did they move faster against each other, their noises becoming louder and more frequent. Beryl decided to do more as she lifted her mouth from his cock, placed her breasts in between them, then squeezed them together and resumed moving, stimulating him to no end from the soft feeling of her supple tits. After that, he decided to level the playing field and let his tongue do the bathing work upon her clit, while his fingers found their way inside her and began to thrust against her movements in a very rough manner.  
  
There was no warning when the climax overcame them like a severe tidal wave. First was the Prince, uttering a long grunt as his hips bucked a bit, his member spraying its essence onto Beryl's lips, tongue, fingers, tits, and within her mouth. This tasting proved to be the final stimulant for her as well, as her fluids gushed out of her opening, thoroughly lubricating his fingers and mouth as she crudely grinded her pussy against his face. The Queen then slowly let go of his limping cock, turning herself around to lay beside him, slowly licking the lobe of an ear, making husky purring sounds all the while.  
  
For several minutes, all they could do was lie together upon the bed as they listened to the rapid rate of both their breath and their hearts while Beryl gently snaked her tongue along his neck and her fingers played with one of his nipples in a casual, playful manner.   
  
"And...how did that match up to your dreams, hmm?" the Dark Queen questioned of him.  
  
Slowly did Darien turn to gaze upon her, and as he met her eyes, he couldn't help but feel lost in such a perfect woman, fit just for him. Then, he gave a small smile and replied, "Anything and everything beyond my highest expectations, my dear."  
  
Beryl grinned and pinched the nipple. The Prince let out a small yelp, then shot a glare back at her, but with a sexual glint in his eye. "Bad girl..." he accused.  
  
As the Queen's hand slowly moved to caress his abs and stomach, she couldn't help but giggle naughtily and lean in for another kiss from her powerful man.  
  
"Does that mean I get to be punished?" she queried, winking at him as she gently scratched her nails across his stomach, leaving small trail marks where the offending slashers had dug into his skin.  
  
His only response was to slowly rise to his knees and gently shove her to the middle of the bed, making sure her wrists were pinned down, making her squirm and purr with satisfaction.  
  
"Yes, Queen Beryl, you shall be 'punished'. Much like we will both punish that blondie bitch for ever keeping us apart!" he exclaimed, lashing his tongue upon her neck in much the same manner that she did to him a few moments ago.  
  
She cocked her head at him, a bit confused. "Both of us, you say?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes...we will both take her down. We shall take her power. To use and abuse, ours to do with as we damned well please..." As he had been saying this, the Dark Queen felt a slight nudge, and quickly looked to see the head of his re-hardened cock poking her slit opening.   
  
Beryl swiftly spread her legs apart, not only to acommodate her lover, but to secure her position on the bed. She then slowly held onto his ass and pulled, guding his head slowly into her, making her gasp at being breached.  
  
The Prince quickly stopped, looking at his Queen with a worried look upon his face. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
Her determined face shot a rather sadistic, sexual look at him as one hand tightly gripped on an ass cheek and the other held tightly onto his shoulder blade. Her voice was as equally vicious in proclaiming, "Fuck me hard. Fuck me now."  
  
He obeyed, pushing in one strong thrust into her depths. He was not, however, prepared for the pain of breaking this virgin. As he felt a hand place itself upon his back scratch deeply into his skin, as well as the nails of her other hand piercing into his ass, he seriously hoped his body could take it.  
  
Gritting his teeth and slamming his eyes shut, the Prince slowly pulled back out and moved in again, getting used to her tightness. Hell, truth be told, he was a virgin, and hence was feeling new sensations for himself. He could feel the roughness of his member for every inch as it slid in and out of her wet tunnel, grazing her clit while he ignored the slight feeling of wetness upon his back and rear that no doubt meant blood. It didn't stop him from uttering a small cry of pain.  
  
On the Queen's side, Beryl was feeling just as sensational, only moreso, deriving such exquisite pleasure from not only being enterd by the only person she ever wanted in her lengthy lifetime, but that he was letting her hurt him just a bit for her own satisfaction. Though laying back, she did all that she could to keep her legs spread as far apart as she could in her position, feeling drunk from this weird submissive, yet dominating method of sex they were engaging in.  
  
The moans that escaped their lips with each passing moment, with each heaving of Beryl's breasts from the powerful thrusts from her equally lustful lover, carried no words with them. Nor did they as they slowly made a game out of each other's lust, as for a while Beryl would loosen her grip from her lover's back and allow his mouth and hands to lick, suck, squeeze, and caress her tits and nipples. Then the Prince would let go of her sweat-glistened chest and pump her harder than before, as she let her voice let itself be known in her rather loud moaning, as well as her hands scratching his back up even more, the grimacing upon his face her only way of knowing that it was serving as an excellent motivator, as well as making him fuck her in a more animalistic manner, making them hotter and hornier to no end.  
  
As his pace was picking up, so was the heaving of her breasts, and the heat within her body building up. The Queen let herself lose control of her sultry shrieking as his plunging into her became deeper, harder. She slowly wrapped her legs around his ass, her hands holding on to him by his back, moving with him, in anticipation of the moment when it could happen.  
  
Beryl had no time to finish her thought, as the heat within her finally released itself, causing a scream to eascape from her throat, and her body to lock up as she felt her fluids released even further, her mind spinning off into unknown realms of pleasure.  
  
Darien, for all his effort, felt it too, releasing his essence into her after feeling her pussy grip down on his member like a vice and stimulate it with her overbearing cum. As a result, his hips began to spasm, each violent thrust shooting just a bit more of his semen into her depths, for but a few more times after the shockwave of orgasm had hit.  
  
Then came the silence....and the darkness.......  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
"Uhhh......unnn...."  
  
Slowly did the Prince's eyes force themselves to open, blink a few times to clear his vision, and look around at his surroundings. True to his returning memory, he was in the exact smae place he had been for....'How long has it been?' he thought.  
  
It was then that he remembered. One night. One night with her. The memories of his first time, as well as hers, came back to him in a flash. It wasn't until a few seconds after that that he realized he was grinning, delighted with how it had all turned out.  
  
Darien then felt a shifting next to him, as well as some yawning. He sat up and looked over at the waking Beryl, her hair only partially dampened, her breathing now as slow as when he has first declared his feelings to her. Her lips were curved into a small smile as her hand brought itself in front of his face, one finger beckoning him.   
  
He quietly moved over to her and pulled her into his arms, keeping his eyes upon her.  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity of holding each other, Beryl spoke.  
  
"Was it worth it to you?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "Every moment of it." He then sat up and let her head slowly settle upon his lap, one hand's fingers combing thru thin lengths of her flowing hair, the other set caressing one of her cheeks.  
  
Beryl sighed rather delightfully. But then she looked up at him. "Dear?"  
  
"Hmm?" he replied rather halfheartedly, as his fingers entwined themselves deep into her luscious hair.  
  
"What ever did you mean earlier?" Beryl queried.  
  
"Earlier?" The Prince looked at her in a bit of confusion.  
  
"Oh, you know..." she quietly rambled on as she took one of his hands and began to kiss it, "when you said you'd be punishing 'her'. What did you mean by that, darling?"  
  
"Simple." As Prince Darien spoke that single word, the Dark Queen could feel a sinister presence in his voice, one that made her even more thrilled to have him aiding her. Not as a mere subordinate, but as a true equal to her power, sexual or otherwise.  
  
"You think it's simple, my love?"  
  
He laughed a little. "Simple to punish her, once we have her. Not so simple to capture her with her four lesbian bodyguards, equally as sexually wanting as she is at times." He then chuckled and added, "Six, if you count the accursed cats!" as an afterthought.  
  
The Prince then brought her face to look at his. "Yes, love. It will be simple once we have her."  
  
"We?" she threw back, cocking an eyebrow in question at him.  
  
"Yes. For the both of us shall have our revenge upon her. And in all the ways we want to." He then grinned a little while tickling her neck and said, "Come, don't tell me you didn't think of having any fun with her before you took her power and did away with her?"  
  
"No!" she cried, rather disgustedly. But she then quickly winked at him and continued, "But with you, I shall, and it'll be all that much better."  
  
Darien nodded, then kissed her forehead. "Yes, it will...." He then let her head fall to the sheets and ravaged her lips in another wild kiss. She broke it shortly, giving him a bit of a shocked look. She looked as though she was about to speak, but he forcefully put a finger upon her lips.  
  
"Tomorrow," was his only reply. "Our night has yet to be over...."  
  
As he slowly moved upon her to begin their forbidden lust once again, Beryl couldn't help but chuckle quietly to herself.  
  
  
The night was young, and the real show was about to begin......  
  
  
She could hardly wait.   
  
  
  
  
------- END.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is my first story, originally written three years back, before a case of writer's block, combined with motivational issues. Also, the basic format was meant to be made so that this would be one chapter of many. Somehow, it just didn't work, and so I decided to make it a one-shot instead. Reviews welcomed. 


End file.
